


A meeting in anxiety

by Adouka



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand & Finger Kink, London Underground, M/M, Social Anxiety, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adouka/pseuds/Adouka
Summary: You're an extremely anxious person. But will you manage to go past your fears to talk to a beautiful stranger in the subway?





	A meeting in anxiety

As usual on a Monday morning, you were talking the London tube to your working place. And as usual, it was crowded in here.

You were in the middle of the train, fighting against the crowd to keep your face away from the nasty pole you were holding onto. You hated the underground traffic. So humid, so uncomfortable, it instantly made your anxiety spike.

A stop at a station. People leaving the tube, and people climbing in, pressing against each other to fit in. Someone squeezed in between you and another passenger. It was a man; his hard chest was pressed to your back. You saw his hand reach below you to grab your pole. You gripped your bag, feeling more and more uneasy, and lowered your head. Your gaze fell on the hand of the man behind you.

He had a really big hand, maybe twice the size of yours, but had a delicate aura to it. You could easily see the veins travel to his fingers through his bony knuckles. His round shaped nails were manicured, shining on his clean pale skin. His thick wrist was showing under a blue shirt. Just looking at it made you heart beat faster. Isn't it weird to be attracted by pretty hands? You started to imagine the face that accompanied this lovely fist that was holding your pole. Maybe a librarian or a model. Maybe with a beard. Maybe really buff and tall. Maybe extremely romantic. That was your kind of guy.

As you let your mind drift, the train stopped brutally, flying you against the man you daydreamed of as the crowd around you protest. You could feel his body tense up in your back.

"I'm sorry!" You exclaimed in surprise, taking support on his surprisingly strong arms.

"It's okay." A deep, honey-like voice responded to your apology.

You shivered.

Oh God, you thought, you need to look at him.

Slowly, you turned to him. As the train started again, your gaze hit his chest wrapped up in his deep blue shirt, who seemed really tight on his body. His shoulders looked gigantic compared to his waist. Hardly swallowing, you raised your attention to his face. He was even taller than you imagined.

His face had a beard, light and airy, kind of like you guessed. His wavy golden hair were falling on his head, hiding the branches of his glasses. He had some wrinkles under his twinkly blue eyes that stared at you. The eyebrows above them were raised, giving him a puppy dog eyes expression, as if he was constantly begging for something.

He was so hot.

You mentally slapped yourself, taking back control of your thoughts. You managed to articulate a phrase despite your anxiety, desperately wanting to make him talk again.

"I should have hold tighter, thanks for catching me..." You chuckled, lowering your eyes to stare at your feet.

"Don't worry darling, I got you." 

His voice was so attractive. It was like tobacco mixed with old books smell for your ears. How could this stranger make you feel so weird? You notice you were still holding his forearms tightly, and suddenly let go, turning back to your pole and gripping it hard.

"Sorry..." You mumbled again.

"You sure apology a lot, I told you it's okay." He laugh warmly from behind you.

An embarrassed smile creeped up on my face. Such a beautiful man talking to you, you didn't deserve it. Your stop came, and you turned one last time to the stranger before exiting, waving a shy goodbye at him. He answered with a big grin, making his cute eyes disappear behind his smile, and waved too. The doors closed between you, but you could see him still staring at you as the train left the station. 

 

Your shift was boring. You worked as a waiter/ess in a fancy restaurant, bringing plates to customers all day. Finally, when the rush hour stopped and you got some time to breathe, your mind went back to the handsome man of the tube. You could have sworn you saw him somewhere before that. Maybe he just had that kind of face you confused with other strangers on your path to work. But still, it bothered you.

"(Y/n)! New customers!" Your boss called out.

You immediately focused your head on work again, and like that the day went by.

Finally, you got home. As you close the door to your small apartment, you let out a tired sigh. After dropping your bag and removing your shoes on your way to your bed, you fell with all your weight on the hard mattress. Your head sank into the huge pillow under you. You couldn't even feel your body.

"Working is so hard..." You whined.

You knew your anxiety was tiring you out on the outside, so you would savor every moment in your flat.

You opened your computer to take a glance at the news. You saw a picture of Benedict Cumberbatch in the tube after scrolling down the site.

Huh, you pondered, even celebrities take the underground. 

When you were done with the internet, you decided it was time for you to sleep. You took your meds as usual at 10pm then went instantly to bed, cuddling with your blanket. It didn't take long for you to rejoin Morpheus' arms. You wished, before falling asleep, to meet in your dreams the stranger's face.


End file.
